


Facade

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Even the most storm proof building has its breaking point





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 18, Prompt: Role Reversal

“I don’t like this,” Natasha muttered into the comms.

“I know,” Maria responded. “You’ve only mentioned that five or six dozen times since this began.”

“It’s just not right,” Natasha said, cutting herself off to interject, “incoming from the east,” listening to the noise and when it died down, continuing. “I should be the one in the field and you should be the one in here not getting shot at.”

“Oh, and you think I like being the one listening to you getting shot at all the time.” There was some more noise in the background on Maria’s end and a loud grunt of someone other than Maria taking a hard punch. “It’s not so easy being the one who has to stay behind and worry, is it?”

“Ladies, is now really the time?” Nick Fury’s voice queried.

“No, sir, you’re right, this isn’t really the time,” Maria said.

“Thank you,” Fury was briefly relieved.

“However, sir, since this is the first time in almost two months my girlfriend has been on the helicarrier, sir, and this is a private channel with only the three of us on it, sir, and since I am out in the field getting shot at and not able to have this conversation in person with my girlfriend, sir, I’m afraid that this conversation is happening now,” Maria paused and finished, “sir.”

“Assistant Director Hill, I agree with Director Fury that now is not the time for this conversation,” Natasha attempted to put her opinion in.

“Did you know, Natasha, that is it damned difficult to listen to your significant other, to the woman you love, taking risks and getting shot at, while still maintaining a professional demeanor and tone because you are standing in a roomful of agents and have to project an air of confidence, to be in charge and calm even when things look terrible.” 

Apparently Maria had a lot to say on the subject. She also had a lot of pent up frustration because Fury had wisely shut up and gotten out of her way. At this point in the fight he was merely keeping an eye out for ambush and letting her take care of things.

“This is about the job in Kiev,” Natasha was nothing if not perceptive.

“Yes, Natasha, this is about the fucking job in Kiev.” Maria was running out of people to fight physically.

“Director Fury, if I may suggest, I think it would be a good idea if AD Hill and myself took a couple of days off in light of recent stressful events.” Natasha’s voice was level.

Fury didn’t even need to look over at Maria to know the right answer. “That sounds acceptable to me, Agent Romanoff. You and AD Hill can go on leave as soon as we return.” He did look over at Maria now and added, “and if I may suggest in return, perhaps next time you are forced to go dark on a mission, you find a way to let your girlfriend know that you aren’t actually dead.”

Natasha blinked in surprise. Professionally.

“Yes, Director, I think you may be right,” she finally said. “Your pickup is inbound, proceed to the rendezvous.

Fury kept his demeanor cool and aloof, giving Maria time to find her calm, professional mask again as they began trekking towards their pickup point. 

The ride back to the helicarrier was silent, except for necessary debriefing but when they were in the docking bay, grabbing their gear and about to separate Maria nodded at Fury. “Thank you, sir.”

“Get some rest, Hill.” Was all he said, and it was enough for them.

Maria went to go join Natasha for their leave and the topic never came up with Fury again.


End file.
